Kira meets Hiei and the rest
by Hieiwolflover959
Summary: Kira, Raven and Reilon meet Hiei and Kurama and the gang along with thier friends, but times are hard for the girls for they are being hunted by a demon named Tigerclaw. It is a funny yet serious fic. Er ummm yeah. Let's just cay Hiei get's drunk and sing
1. Default Chapter

Katie- A long time ago... in a galaxy far away Mystic fog

Teale- Umm not that far more like a month ago

Katie Twitch twitch I know, I am trying to create a damn dramatic scene.

Amanda while shaking her head- Yeah, a very odd dramatic scene. Well it is too Star Warzy to me

Katie- - I hate you

Chapter one-

"Come on! I wanna go to the carnival! PAAAAAALLEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEE!?"

Raven turned to Kira with a twitching eye. "OOOOKKKAAAYYY! Now shut up!" Reilon while browsing through Kiras closet. "But what should we wear?" Raven snorts, "Why? Does it even matter?" Kira smiles and shakes her shoulder, "For boyz!"

Raven buries her face in her hand, "Why do I even bother..." she peers at the floor, "Though I would like a boyfriend with SOME brains." Kira smiles, "If possible."

Reilon pulls out a pair of bondage pants, "Kira you should wear this!" Kira's eyes shone at the pants, "Yes with my black tank top and my trench coat!"

Reilon smiled, "Can I borrow your cape? I need to cover my tail." She waved her ferrety tail. She grabbed a bandana and placed it over her ears, but to her dismay the bandana had two ear holes in it causing her ears to pop out. "Damn it!" she sneered, "Now what?"

Raven smirked and shook her head at Kira and Reilon. "We don't need to mask your ears or tails mesu's." (Mesu bitch)

Kira and Reilon looked at her in confusment. "Say wha?" Raven became annoyed, "You imbeciles! Everyone will just think they are fake."

Kira smiled and rubbed her head, "I knew that." She shook herself and took the pants from Reilon. Her claws grabbed a black tank with a flaming dragon wrapped around howling wolf. She grabbed out her black leather trench coat and flared her fangs. "Oh yes. The boys will be lining up!"

Reilon and Raven smirked. "Especially Nai!"

And as if cued on timing the door bell rings and none other than the ugly, putrid son a

baka Nai was standing at the door waving an innocent hello to Kira's mother. (Okay there is a boy at our school named Ian , Nai is his name backwards if you didn't catch it, and we really really really REALLY hate him. K? -) And stupidly Kira's mother lets him in a he walks over to sit on the couch with his STUPID smile with all its stupidly stupid stupidness!

Kira stops stripping off her clothing and sniffs the air. "Oh shit," Raven and Reilon turn to her. "What?" Kira sticks out her toung in disgust, "The baka is here." All three girls shriek. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

After Kira and the rest get dressed they stand in front of the mirror and contemplate there next choice of spurseing.

Kiras outfit Mystic fog... again... Black and red bondage pats with a shit load of chains, and hidden under is her katanta. Her tank I already told you, she wore black convers on her feet. Her red hair was pulled back with two black, red tipped ears that poked out. Her black and red tail came out of her pants and waved neatly. Around her neck was a ball necklace and another wolf pendant one. On her face she wore heavy make-up...eyeliner and all that jazz surrounded her green-red-bluish eyes... so that would make goldish red eyes... or so. Ummm yeah

Raven's outfit... Black pants came to her knees and netting spiraled down her legs which was met by jet black boots. A black shirt with midway sleeved dangled long and straight off her shirt which came to her waist. This was surrounded by a black cloak with a silver raven with out stretched wings. That also contained her bow and arrows and Katanta She had a necklace of sliver with a silver rose pendant that sparkled in the light. Pointed ears twitched as she brushed her dark brown, purple highlighted long hair that reached her waist. Her midnight blue eyes closed as she yanked the brush through her locks.

Reilon's outfit... Black and blue bondage pants with one chain on the left leg, while her ferrety blue tail flourished behind her. She wore a black hoodie with a ferret on the front and back. She wore a black cape with blue lining. Two blue ears came out of her blue hair which was left dangling down. Her sky-blue eyes wear outlined with black and her lips were lightly covered in a tealish color. Her katanta and throwing knives were in the side of her pants and in her boots.

(Now for Nai... oh you'll love this... you better! MUhahahahahahahaha.)

Nai- High water tan pants with a wedge waiting to happen that had a fluffy bunny tail poking out. He wore a stupid collared shirt with a stain of only god knows what on it. His hair was slicked back and he had two bunny ears sticking out of it. Money popped out of his pocket as he sat there waiting.

Now back to the story....

Kira walked down the stairs with the others behind her. Their faces clinched as they saw Nai. But Kira's eyes moved to his pocket. _Aw yes he has money_ she thought.

Nai leapt up like a love struck puppy and pranced over to them. "Wow you girls look hot!" WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! And in a row the girls clawed his already mutilated face.

He smiled and fell. "It was sooooo wroth it."

Kira looked around. "umm wheres Arkai and the rest?" (These next peoples are my imageiary friends. -)

And on cue the doorbell rang. Kira walked over to it and let in two wolf demons, three ferret demons, and one cat demon. She Smiled and shut the door. "We ready to go?"

The male wolf stepped forward. "Yep!"

(Okay the new people... The wolf demons, male-Jai Female-Alume

The ferrets, Azural (M) Aki (F) and Raisi (M)

The cat Arkai or Bob (M))


	2. CHapter two

Chapter two-

Bob smiled and raised his hand. "I'm driving!" Everyone screeched, "No way!"

"Why?"

Jai glared at him. "You remember what happened last time."

"Oh yes...that."

Raven cocked her head. "And what happened?"

Alume walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Lets just say it involved a vial of acid and a hamster."

Raven raised her eyebrow but shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Jai punched Bob and smirked. "I'll drive. However, the bad thing is... I could only steal an Acura Integra."

Reilon scratched her head, "Meaning?"

"It's very small."

"How small?"

"Two door."

"Oh."

They all walked out and started to pile into the car. Bob took shot gun and Jai took the drivers seat. In the back sat Alume, Azural, Raisi, Raven. Aki, Kira, Nai and Reilon stood at the out side the car contemplating wha to do. Being such good friends they pick up Nai and stash him into the trunk with a huge heave and a lot of stuffing. Bob rolled down the window and opened up the door. "Kira! You can sit on my lap." Kira nodded and took her place. Azural smirked and called out to Aki. "Come and sit on me. Sitting on Raisi will be too bad for you."

Aki nodded and sat down on the smiling Azural. Reilon sat on Raisi who didn't mind for he thought she was cool but he did have a huge problem with Azurals smiling flirty ways.

At the carnival parking lot...

Every one pilled out of the car. Once out Bob scratched his head. "Have we forgotten about something?" A loud banging in the trunk. Bob shrugged. "Oh well."

The group split up in to two.

Kira gasped. "Oh shit I forgot1"

She ran over to the trunk and popped it open. Nai heaved a sigh. "I knew you would umm hold on... oww!"

Kira reached into his pocket and took out the wad of cash. She shoved the baka back in and then waltzed away.

Group one- Kira, Reilon, Raven, Bob

Group two- Umm the rest

Kira looked around at the rides and pointed at a large rollercoaster that had a high lift and a death drop. Everyone nods and shoots to the line which was about a mile long. Kira was going as fast as she could (At Hiei speed) to the line leaving the others in the back. She tripped and went toppling into the people in the line. She slammed into a large ugly man. He was thrown into the small person next to him who yelled, "Watch it!" The ugly man regained his balance and picked up Kira. He smiled once he saw her. "Hey babe! My name is Kuwabara and you are?" Kira blushed madly when she felt a hand on her butt. "Jerk!" with that she slapped Kuwabara angrily. She struggled to get up and was helped by a red haired girl. She nodded her thanks and turned to see that the rest had caught up. Raven took the liberty of kicking Kuwabara for she saw the incident, "Touch her again and I will remove your manhood manually." She made scissors out of her hand and grinned. Kuwabara pepped and got up. Kira walked back over to her group and they stared at the other. There was a boy with black hair slicked back, Kuwabara, a short black haired man whose hair defied gravity, a red haired girl or boy, and a blue haired girl holding a blue fuss wad in her arms with a tuff of black hair on the top. The whole group studied the other skeptically. Kira was enraged at the group as well as the rest of hers.


	3. CHapter three

Chapter three-

"And who are you and why are you staring at us so stupidly?" the short man asked almost smirking. Kira was seduced by his red eyes for the moment but then shook out of it. "No the question is who are you shrimpo?"

The man reached into his cloak threatening to attack with something. Kira smelled the air and gasped . "Hold on. You're a demon?" She turned to the red haired umm person. "And you? Whoa psycout." She grasped her head and noticed the strange look the red head was given her. She sneered, "What cha staring at punk? What are you a girl or a boy? If you're a boy I bet your name is Youko!"

The red head flushed. "My name is Kurama and my other name is Youko." Kira blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kurama smiled but then cocked his head. "For what?"

"Never mind."

Both groups chuckled except a confused Kurama. The girl with the blue hair stepped forward. "My name is Boton. Hello!!!! The black haired punk is Yusuke. The little man is Hiei."

Hiei glared up to her. "Hn."

Kira memorized the name dearly. But before she got lost in thought another cute demon came up with two others. His red-orange hair surrounded a horn in his forehead and pointed ears. He had a huge smile on his face. "Ai an who are these people?"

Boton turned to the man and then back to the group. "This is Jin and the other is Touya. The mow hawked on e is Chu."

Kira was stared into space for a moment and then jolted back to reality. "Oh um I am Kira, the boy is Arkai or Bob. The Ferret is Reilon, and the pointed eared one is Raven."

Yusuke smiled and stared at the three girls intently. "Hey!"

Kira lifted an eyebrow. "Girls just smile and nod while moving away slowly."

Touya cocked his head as he eyes the ears and tails. He and Jin walked over to Kira and Reilon and started to pull. SLAP! They both were on the ground and over them stood a very pissed off Kira and Reilon who stroked their tails. But Reilon quickly helped up Touya and smiled. "Sorry." He grinned back but rubbed his head. "Um yeah."

Raven made her way to Kurama. _He looks bright...enough. But he must pass a test. A very complexed test. _She edged closer to him. "SOOOOOO Kurama If a plane crashes on the border between Texas and New Mexico... Where do they bury the survivors? If there are three goldfish in a bowl and one drowns, how many are left? And in fall how many leaves fall off of a pine tree?"

Kurama smirks, "Survivors have no need to be buried, fish don't drown, and pine trees

don't have leaves."

Raven smiles and talks smart talk with him. (Yahoo smart talk!)

They all waited and talked and waited and talked and waited and talked some more... until (Bad a da da) It was their turn. The coaster seated twelve with three seats in a row. In the front Hiei took the liberty of sitting down, and Kira rushed over to join him as she pulled Jin next to her. In the next row Kurama sat down with Raven and Bob. In the next row came Touya, Reilon and Chu, while Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara sat in the back. (Sorry guys)

Hiei flinched when the ride started. "What the hell is going on?"

Kira looked at him strangely. "The ride is starting so hold onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

She screamed along with the others except for Hiei who tried desperately to get off until finally he slipped out and plummeted not so gracefully to the ground. (He landed on his ass.) Kira didn't even notice she was screaming so loud. Jin's eyes cringed at the noise, "Must you be so loud?" Kira stopped and peered at him. "Umm yeah... YEAHHHHHHHHH."

Once the ride was over Arkai smiled. "Do it again, do it again!"

Everyone got off and Kira looked around. "Umm where did Hiei go?" Everyone looks around until they see a little black blotch in the middle of the pukeing field. (Sorry again Hiei) He sat there with nothing on him in a free pukeing zone but as for the rest of the field... umm well. You get the point. Hiei rose and rubbed his butt. "Damn it stupid machine thing." He snorted and ran across the field kicking up puke. He reached the end and looked at the others. "I will never go on another one of those..."

Kira blurted "That one that one!" Everyone turned to a spinney coaster thingy. Kira grabbed Hiei and Jin and took off. Touya decided to show off. "I'll go! And I won't puke1" Jin turned and yelled, "You remember what happened last time!"

Touya snorted, "Shut up you Irish fool!"

He and Reilon ran after them. Everybody exchanged looks. "Ummm NO!"

Hiei yelled at Kira, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

Kira smiled, "To the spinney thingy."

"Well I don't want to. I expect it to be quite well unexpected like."

"But doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?"

"What? You idiot!"

"Hey I'm no idiot!"

"Yes you are. You bashed into us in the first place... Hn make it idiot proof and they will

make a better idiot."

Jin out of nowhere, "Ya know I finally figured out who let the dogs out... and no body seems to care anymore."

Kira stopped. "Umm Jin, I smell something burning have you been thinking?"

"Shut up"

"Down with negativity!"

"Spooter."

"Spot you."

Hiei yelled, "Well fuck you both so shut it!"

Kira and Jin stopped and kept quiet until Kira smiled. "Don't worry Hiei, It's al good."

Jin nodded. "Yes Tis all good. "Hiei sneered, "The next person to say it's all good gets their throat slit." He grasped his sword angrily.

Kira and Jin quickly stood straight and Kira muttered sarcastically "Yes o commander oompha Loopa."

"What was that?"

"I said yes sir!" she quickly saluted the small man who came up to her forehead.

Kata- Yes I know that I am short. But I am taller than Hiei and Genkai

Kras- By the way where is the old Hag?

Kata- Behind you

Kras- Shit!

CRASH BANG POW SLICE N DICE

Kras- - OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kata- Yes well anywho The next chapter will be fun... I think. Well I umm

Kras- She hasn't decided who gets sick

Kata Tear- It's either Touya or Hiei

Kras- Maybe both you moron

Kata- Shut up.

Kras- In the next episode there well be something involving a Cat and a box of hammers

Kata- Be quiet this is my story. Keep it up and I will kill you

Kras- I'm sure your quite charming over the internet


	4. Chapter four

Kata- Hey what up all!!!!

Kras- YO!

Kata- Ya ready for some more?

Kras- Well why do you think they are reading this ya stupid yahoo.

Kata- Shut up baka

Chapter four - Spiny thingy of DOOM

Hiei's head spun as the spider ride twirled around and around. "Why the hell are we on this?" He stammered between gags. Kira smiled sickly clutching her stomach but didn't answer. Jin on the other hand was screaming joyfully. "Keep going! Keep going!"

Meanwhile... on the cart with Reilon and Touya, Touya was pure green wishing for the ride to end. Reilon however was having the time of her life.

But, then the ride screeched. Hiei grasped his ears along with the rest in pain. "What repulsive noise makes my eardrums bleed?"

The ride thumped and was sent spiraling out into the crowd. Jin was sent sailing into the air by the force but quickly caught himself before tumbling into a booth. Touya grabbed Reilon and leaped out of the uncontrolled ride. Kira went to follow but saw a beam coming at Hiei whose eyes were closed by the sound.. She shrieked and leapt at the distracted Hiei. Instead of hitting the fire demon it came in and smacked Kira on the head. She yelped and flopped in pain onto the seat. With out thinking Hiei grasped her and slung her over his shoulder and leaped out just before he ride slammed into the coaster they road before causing a massive explosion. (Dramatic music!)

Reilon opened her eyes to see Kira laying next to her with Raven further away. She peered around her to see Touya pukeing his guts out into a trashcan. _How funny_. She thought. She saw Kurama walk over to them with some plants. He kneeled down next to Raven and rubbed her wounds from debree hitting her. He turned to Hiei as the fire demon walked to him with some bandages. "Kira took a blow from a poll." He pointed to a gash in Kiras head. Kurama nodded and finished up an Raven. He was about to work on Kira but Hiei placed his hand on the red head. "You take care of the other one. I will deal

with her. He bent down and picked up her head. He placed his hand over the wound and closed his eyes. His bandage around his forehead glowed and burned off his skin. The Jagon Eye glowed red as an electric energy came from Hiei's hand and touched Kira's injury. Slowly the gash evaporated and healed. Once it was but a bump Hiei walked over to her head and lifted it. He placed it n his lap. Gradually he wrapped the cloth around her head and tied it on the end behind her head. But then her eyes opened. She peered up and saw Hiei's face. "Hi, umm what happened?"

Hiei twitched his eye. "You don't remember? You were hit in the head by a beam saving me." He winced at admitting the fact that he was saved. Kira smiled. "And here you are healing me. How sweet." She got up and hugged Hiei who's eyes widened and then he batted her off causing her to fall flat on the ground. "Try that again and I will gut you!" He snorted and walked away. Kira scowled and looked around. Her head hurt badly and she saw the gashes on her arm. She was to weak to dress them so she leaned back as they throbbed. But then she was thrown into the air by a tornado along with the bandages. She shrilled and clawed around her. Once she was above the clouds she saw Jin next her. "AI there." He smiled, "I brought you up here so I could finish off your healing. Kira looked at him blankly but grinned. "Okay." Jin brought her closer and grabbed the bandages that were floating next to them. "Thank you Jin." She winced slightly as the Irish demon covered her arm.

Meanwhile back on the ground Jai and the rest of his group came running into the scene.. "Is everyone okay?" he yelled. Bob walked to him slowly clutching his arm, "Define okay."

Jai looked around. "Where is Kira?" He demanded. Bob shrugged and looked around. "Why don't you ask Hiei or something? Jai ran past him in fright for his half sister. Alume looked at the ground, "He is way to protective of her." She turned to Jai who was running around franticly. "Kira! Kira!"

Kurama put the last herb on Reilon's wound and smiled at her. "You will be fine." Reilon stared up at him. "Thanks."

Kurama nodded and walked back over to Raven's side. "How are you?" He asked softly once he saw her eyes open. Raven looked at the leaves and plants on her body. Then she looked back to Kurama. "Why do I look like a shrubbery?" Kurama smiled and explained about all the plants as he took off his jacked and placed it under Raven's head.

Hiei was walking around thinking about the hug. He blushed madly and shook his head. He looked just about everywhere all he saw was debree and dead people crushed by beams. He smirked at the sight, until he saw Yusuke under one. He saw the detective

desperately try to get out from the weight. Hiei smiled and walked over to the scene. "Well well well what do we have here?"

Yusuke breathed out in relief. "Oh Hiei, AM I glad to see you! You can help me."

Hiei bent down and stared humorously at the sight. "Help you? Why? You are the great Yusuke aren't you? You can do it." Yusuke began to growl, "Hiei! Help me!"

Hiei edged closer until his face was in front of the struggling spirit detective. "I'm done babysitting." But then a voice shouted out from behind them. "Hiei!" Hiei turned to see Kuwabara and Nai standing a couple yards away. Kuwabara had let Nai out of the trunk. Kuwabara stepped forward. "You traitor! You disgust me!"

Hiei smirked and rose. "Don't challenge one who can beat you baka. You will surely die."

Kuwabara snorted plainly hurt by this response. "I would like to see you try. With Nai I will beat you!"

Hiei prepared his self to fight. First Nai leapt forward. "Super bunny boing!" Hiei sighed and stuck his sword out, and went flying into it. Nai stuttered in pain. "You can't kill me, I can't dieeeeeeeeeeee." But before Hiei could finish him off a blast came from the side. It slammed into him and sent him sailing across the ground. He got up painfully to see Kira standing off with her arm extended with her hand steaming. Hiei's eyes widened. "K-Kira?" She snorted and walked over to the crushed Yusuke. Yusuke looked up at her with weak eyes. Her pupils were as red as the rest of her eyes, emotionless and blank. She grabbed the beam and lifted it up. Yusuke stared wide eyed but then crawled out quickly commando style. He got up and saw the dying Nai on the ground. Hiei blinked and got up. He glared at Kira and walked closer to her. His black ora was rising around him. "You are going to die." Kira turned to him with a red ora increasing around her. "How can you be so cold and ruthless? Is you life really that bad?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea." Kira pulled out her sword ready to attack. Behind her came Raven with her bow and arrows and then Reilon with her throwing knives. "If you fight one of us you fight us all."

Hiei scoffed. "I can appreciate that."

Kira ran at him with her sword and swung it. Hiei noticed she wasn't aiming at him. Instead she disappeared and sliced the mid air. Hiei turned and smirked. "Wow your aim is awful. Hold on!" Out of the air a demon fell to the ground with Kiras sword in its spine. Kira yanked it out of the demon and spat on it. "Stupid invisible demon!"

Hiei stared blankly at her. "I thought that you were going to fight me."

Kira scowled at him. "I am. I just saw this demon coming up behind you so I killed it because you are my kill!"

Hiei grunted. "Don't expect a thanks!"

Kira sneered, "Your so full of it."

With that a clash of sword rang out through the air, followed by another and another. But before another was heard Kira was pulled back by Arkai and Jai. She struggled angrily but they were too strong. Hiei snapped. "What the hell is going on?" A rush of wind came in and sent Hiei flying across the ground. Jin landed on the soil and looked desperately at Kira. "Look at her chest!" Kira looked down and saw her shirt completely covered in blood. Her top was torn showing a large slice. She looked up and saw Hiei walking towards her. "How? When?"

Hiei looked bewildered. "Oh god! I didn't mean to do that!"

Kira spat at him but then her eyes went blurry and she feel limp in Arkai and Jai's arms. Jai placed her completely with Bob and faced Hiei.. "How could you!?"

Hiei stared blankly at the girl. "Why do you care?"

Jai sneered, "Don't you know what is like to have a sister almost killed by someone she admired? Now she may die and if she does I swear on Fenris (Wolf god) that I will kill you!" Jai quickly turned to help his sister. Hiei stared painfully at the groups desperate attempts to heal Kira's wounds. When he looked up he saw Reilon and Raven advancing. Reilon narrowed her eyes. "Raven help me capture him. We can't trust this demon." Raven nodded and they separated circling the dazed fire demon. Kurama reluctantly came up with ropes. Hiei scoffed, "You think that a simple rope can confine me?" Kurama gave the rope to Raven. She tied it to er arrow and shot it. He held out a finger and twirled it causing the arrow to do the same. It bound tightly around Hiei. Next Reilon held out her arms and froze Hiei's body, then Kurama lashed out a rose whip and twirled it around Hiei. Hiei struggled and smiled. "I can get out of this easily. Slowly the ice began to melt as Hiei heated it up. Kurama stepped to the side and there stood Yukina. Hiei's eyes widened, as Kurama nodded to her. She walked over to Hiei and sat down. Her eyes turned blue and the ice around Hiei began to from again around Hiei who glared accusingly at Kurama. Then he gave up when the ice was over five feet thick.

Kurama walked over him with a piece of paper. "I hate to do this." He frowned and placed the paper on the ice causing Hiei to wail in pain as electricity surged around him. He finally passed out with burns all around him. Yukina walked over to Kurama with tears streaming down her face. She shook her head and walked away leaving the hurt Hiei behind her unaware that he was her brother.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five-

Later that night once everyone had gone to sleep Kira opened her eyes. She rose out of a black cloak. She turned and saw a shirtless Hiei standing in front of her. He had serious burn all over his body. Kira gasped as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry." He muttered and fell ahead of her. Kira crawled over him and studied his expression. She saw that it was sad and filled with hurt. His eyes opened as she propped him up. "What er you doing?"

She smiled down at him. "Healing you." She placed her hands over his body and red light surged over him. He winced slightly but then he became relived. Once Kira was done she slumped very and began to shake. Hiei got up quickly noticing that she was in pain. Hiei rapidly quavered her with his hands on her shoulders. "Kira! Kira!" He looked around desperately. No one was awake. _She needs serious help!_ He thought as he became scared. "Yukina!" he gasped! "Yukina can cure her! He wrapped Kira in his cloak and carried her to Yukinas sleeping body. He gently shook the ice apparition. "Yukina please wake up!" Yukina open her eyes. Once she saw Hiei she squeaked but was quieted by Hiei's hand over her mouth. Hiei whispered, "Yukina she needs your help please, just follow me." Yukina peered at Kira and nodded reluctantly. Hiei led her to a tree and placed Kiras shivering body down. Yukina raised her arms and then Kiras body began to glow and rise. Gradually Kiras wound began to heal over. Hiei smiled slightly at the improvement. One the body lowered Hiei caught it. He held he closely to his chest as slightly hugged it. Yukina peered at the sight. "I've never known you to do that. I always knew you were kind at heart."

Hiei looked up startled. "Well umm."

Yukina smiled. "Don't worry this will be our little secret."

Hiei nodded gratefully to her. "Thank you." Yukina nodded and yawned. "I'm gonna stay here to watch over her." Hiei picked up Kira and walked over to a tree. He sat down and placed her in his lap. Yukina laid down next to him and quickly nodded off into sleep. She leaned into Hiei's shoulder and snoozed happily. Hiei looked at his sister and smiled. EH closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. For once he was happy.

Kata- HOW SWEET!!!

Kras (sniffling)- It wasn't that sad

Kata- Ya know that made ya happy

Kras-... IIIIII KKKNNNOOOWWW!

Kata- Softy. I know this chapter was short but hey it was good.


	6. chapter six

Chapter six

The next morning Kira awoke to see herself in Hiei's arms. She jolted up but tripped slightly with a head rush. Hiei opened his red eyes and looked up at her. "How are you?" Kira cocked her head and looked down at her chest. Bandages spiraled down to her stomach. She felt no pain in breathing unlike before. _Hiei _ _must have fixed it._ She thought to herself. "Thank you. " she muttered, "But why did you heal me? I tried to kill you." Hiei looked down and answered almost worriedly, "I-I don't really know. I thought about you saving me from the beam so I took it into consideration and helped you." He stood up and his gaze turned into a glare, "Just don't expect it again. We are even now." Kira looked down at him a little annoyed but muttered, "It looks like you have a girl ext to you." She nodded her head towards a sleeping Yukina who had her head on his shoulder. Hiei smiled down at the ice apparition as she slumbered. "For so long I have been watching her. And I have never told her my secret." Kira steeped forward intently. "And what might that be?" Hiei reluctantly closed his eyes. "I will only tell you telepathically."

_Yukina is my half sister. We have different fathers. I have never told her so she doesn't know._

Kira looked at him, _Why? She deserves to know that she has a brother._ Hiei almost had an irritable tone in his voice. _Do you think that she would like to know that her brother is felon? That he is a wanted murder and thief? I am one of the most wanted demon in spirit world. All I can do is watch her to make sure she is always safe. _He closed his eyes and his Jagon eye glowed through his head band. Kira looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry." But then Hiei's eyes burned with anger, "I don't need your pity!" He got up slowly and placed Yukina's head onto the ground and strode off angrily but then he paused. "If you tell her I swear you will suffer."

He then disappeared. Kira was about to go after him but she remembered the sleeping ice apparition. She walked over to the girl and picked her up. _I'll carry Yukina to the rest and talk with Jin about Hiei. Or maybe Kurama._ She took off sighlently in thought.

Once she arrived she saw that everyone was awake well except for Nai. Now that Kira thought about it he went through the whole night in pain. Agonizing pain. _Excellent!_ She contemplated. She walked over to Raisi and set Yukina down. "Can you watch over her for me?" Raisi nodded and took the girl into his arms. Kira pat him on the shoulder in gratitude and wandered around to find Kurama. She saw a red headed boy talking with Reilon and Raven along with Bob and Azural and Jai. Azural leaned forward with a grave voice, "SO you think that that was the work of a demon?" Kurama nodded solemnly. "But I don't know who it could be. That demon that Kira killed was either a warning or

an assassin."

"But who do you think that it was?" Azural pried

"Don't know exactly. But I know it was a demon."

"How do you figure?"

"See the precise cut on the spiny coaster and the fact that it I glowing?"

"Umm no."

"Well can you at least make out the fact the spiny thing was flung so hard that it slammed into the other coaster?"

"umm no."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Than what did you notice?"

"The big explosion!" Azural smiled

Kurama growled slightly but then looked up when he saw Kira walking to them. "Well hey Kira, where have you been? We've been worried. Did you know that Hiei got loose? Have you seen him?" Kurama was slightly alarmed.. Kira smiled and sat down, "He saved me."

Jai leaned forward unbelievingly, "He what?"

Kira scratched her head. "I-I don't really remember but I woke to his cloak on me and him in front of me with burns all over him. He fell and I used my life energy to heal him but then I guess I passed out. When a opened my eyes the next morning I was on his lap curled in his arms with out pain." Jai and the rests yaws were dropped. Azural was the first to speak, "Umm but didn't you try to kill him?" Raven piped in, "Yeah and wasn't he bound in that great restraint?" Reilon was the last to speak "Sooooo did ya do anything with him?" Kira scowled at her. "Of coarse I didn't! I was half dead!" Reilon smiled and started to sing, "Kira and Hiei sittin under a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g..." WHAP! Kira smacked her in the head. Reilon rubbed her head and waltzed away to find Touya who was scarfing down Tums. Arkai got up to join them but when he passed Kira he knelt down, "If Hiei ever hurts you know that me, Reilon, Raven, Jai, Azural, Raisi and Aki will be there to kill him. Take care."

Jai leaned forward, "Nani? What about me?" Kira shook her head and smiled up at Bob. "Thank you." Arkai nodded and motioned for Jai and the rest to follow him. "Food will e ready and then we will get out of here. Kurama was just about to leave but he was stopped by Kiras hand on his arm. "Kurama? Can I talk with you about Hiei?" Kurama looked down at her and nodded. He sat down and crossed his legs. "What do you want to know?"

Kira looked around her nervously. "I think that I am in love with Hiei." Kurama showed no emotion to this. "What makes you say that?"

"When I awoke in his arms for once I was happy and comforted. I know I tried to kill him

but I'm very wild when it comes to betrayal." She looked down in pain as memories flooded her mind.

_Flash back..._

"_Tigerclaw how could you!"_

_A tiger demon advance on Kira who had cuts and gashes from him hitting her. "My name is not Tigerclaw you winch. I am Dagra Retria, I am a powerful priest that was sent down here to kill you." Kira looked up at him with fear. "But I-I loved you? How could you betray me like that?"_

_Dagra smiled coldly and pulled out his sword and held it over her head and then the blade fell._

Kira looked sadly at Kurama who leaned in intently. "Your memories, they hurt hai?

Kira looked up to him, "But how did you... oh telepathy." Kurama nodded and sat closer to her as tears streamed down her face. "I just don't want to be hurt again." Kurama placed his arm around her in a half hug. "Tell me, why is it you love Hiei?" Kira looked up to him. "He shares the same pain that I do.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven

Kira and Kurama continued to talk. Kira buried her face into his chest feeling every heart beat. "I think that is him that tried to kill us. He has been out to kill me Reilon and Raven for years, and as the days grow longer be becomes powerful even more." Kurama held her closely and patted her back. "Do not worry, me Jin, Touya, Yusuke and Kuwabara along with Hiei and your group with help you and the two other girls." Kira rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much Kurama. If you don't mind I need to go and talk with Hiei.

Now Hiei was not anywhere near the group he was walking along the nearby by forest. His eyes began to shift angrily. He turned around and saw twenty demons facing him. A large demon girl walked towards him. Her skin as tinted blue along with her hair. She wore a tub top with tight leather jean. Her blue yes were refilled with anger. "Damn It is only the small one called Hiei. He is of no threat." She glared at the bad-ass fire demon with arrogance. "SO little one where is Kira, Raven and Reilon?"

Hiei grasped his sword. "Why?"

"We have come to kill them, and by your reputation you won't care. SO let us pass. SATE! (Now)."

Hiei growled between his teeth. "NO!"

The demon girl pulled out a long whip and readied herself to fight. Hiei noticed that all the demons were either class B or C which he knew by himself he couldn't win against them all. But he wouldn't le that stop him. He was capable of dying for his pride. But then his eyes shifted and he turned around. There walked Kira, Raven and Reilon. Hiei stared at the wounded girls. "GO back to the rest and warn them! I'll handle these bakamonos." Kira shook her head. "No michi hako ni tobaku!" (No way in hell!)

Hiei knew that he couldn't beat her at this so her snorted and turned back to the female enemy. "Who are you mesu?"

The girl turned to him with a smirk. "My name is Yameru, so who are you little one?"

Hiei stared questionably at the demon. _Her name is terminate? _He bared his fangs in a slight snarl, "I am Hiei!"

Yameru's eyes slightly widened, "You mean the welder of the Dragon?"

Hiei smiled coldly. "Yes, I do posses the dragon of the darkness flame, and I won't hesitate o kill you with it."

Yameru dropped her whip, "NO way in hell! I won't fight this guy I'll be killed!"

She began to back away until she gasped. Hiei shot up in front of her and jammed his

sword into her stomach. Yameru fell limp as he yanked it out. Instantly the rest of the demons leapt onto Hiei who slashed out his sword madly, but he was being cut rapidly. He yelled in pain when a sword thrust though his left arm. Kira narrowed her eyes and pulled a black rose from her belt. Like Kuramas rose whip she lashed hers out into a whip. She ran into the battle along with Reilon and Raven. Kira ran over to Hiei's side and stood over him while recuperated from the blow. Her black rose whip flamed with fire as she sliced threw the demons. Behind them Reilon and Raven fought side by side. Raven rapidly struck out arrows hitting demons quickly. Reilon held out her hands and shot ice blasts around her freezing arms and legs making the demons immobile. Just when it looked like they had one thirty more demons came in. Hiei got up and cut more demons. He turned to Kira and the two others. "Even worth you three we can't win! There are too many."

Kira smirked and cut off a demons head. "Is the great Hiei losing his confidence?"

"Not even close." Hiei grunted and took on another demon. As they fought Raven began to notice that the demons were getting stronger. She looked desperately at Reilon. "We need to get the others. Hiei! Kira! Hold them off and I will shot an exploding arrow into the sky so the others ill come to help. Hiei and Kira nodded and move towards the girl.

Kurama and the group began to come together into a circle. Jai stepped forward. He sniffed the air. "Something is wrong." Kurama nodded along with the rest. Touya looked around. "Umm where is Reilon and Raven?"

Jin peered about. "Yes and where is Kira?"

Kurama nodded, "And Hiei."

But then a flare burst in the air. The whole group turned to the sky. Arkai shot up. "That was one of Ravens distress flares. They are in trouble!"

Jai grabbed his sword as well as Arkai and shot off into the forest. Aki and Raisi extended their claws and followed along with Azural and his blade, Biscuit. Jin took off into the air carrying Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Touya ran after the others. Chu stayed behind with Yukina and Boton along with Puu.

Jai sniffed around to find them but he couldn't find a scent. "The must have covered their tracks." He muttered. When he saw Jin fly over he flagged the wind master down. Jin set Kurama on the ground and walked over to the wolf akuma. "What is it?" Jai looked up at him desperately. "I need you to fly ahead and find them!"

Jin nodded and picked up Kurama who had his rose whip ready. Jin soared over the trees in watch of the fighters. He came upon a small valley and saw Kira and the rests frantic attempts to overcome the demons. Kurama looked up to Jin, "Drop me over them and go

back to Yusuke and the rest." Jin nodded and flew over the fight. He let go of Kurama and took off towards the others. Kurama spread his arms and legs as he fell. Kira looked up and saw him falling. Reilon did the same. "It's a bird!" Raven peered up as well. "NO it's a flying squirl!" But when they saw who it was Kira blurted out. "It's a flying KITSUNE!!!"

Kurama lashed out his red rose and landed on a pile of demons. Hiei made his way over to the red head. "About time!" Kurama smiled. "Better late than never."

"Hn. Where are the others?"

"They are coming. What happened to your arm?"

"Tis but a flesh wound. Now don't leave any standing."

"Naturally."

Kata- Flying Kitsune was just an inside joke

Kras- If you guys remember the fight against Doctor Ichigacki, you know he had that robot Catasible who didn't feel pain or anything and was sent to keep Kurama and Hiei busy. Well when they threw the robot over into the arena Hiei jumped down like superman and Kurama went flying down like a flying squirl. So we called him the FLYING KITSUNE!!!

Kata- I think that they get it

Kras- -


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight

Hiei parted a way to Kira who was slashing threw a demons arm, but the demon smirked and his wound healed over. Kira 's eyes widened as the demon disappeared. She spun around but she couldn't feel him energy let alone see him. She took off into the valley away from the fight. She knew that he would follow her so she had an idea. A voice circled her as she stood still. "My name is Mienai! And have come to destroy you. As you can see I can heal over any wound and disappear. You have no chance of survival!"

Kira smirked and picked up a rock. "You talk to much." She chucked the rock to her right and it stopped and bounced off the midair. "OW!" Mienai became visible again and rubbed his head. "How- how did you find me?"

Kira smiled coldly. "Easy, I followed your voice. My Kitsune-Okami (Fox-wolf) ears can detect the slightest sound and pinpoint it."

Mienai snorted. "SO you threw a rock? Honestly do you think that that is the best thing you can do?"

"I believe it is. Take note to your back."

Mienai peered around his shoulder. Several arrows and throwing knives pierced his skin. He turned around to see Raven and Reilon sanding off next to the trees. Raven had another arrow ready to fire while Reilon held knives between her fingers. Mienai started to laugh. "That was very clever of you girls. NO wonder Kishi wants you dead. But your attempts failed." He yanked out the weapons and threw them to the ground. His wounds healed over again. But to his surprise Kira was smiling. He sneered angrily, "Why are you grinning?"

"Take another look at those arrows and knives. You will see a surprise."

Mienai picked up a knife and gasped. "They are poisoned!" He stared bewildered at the purple liquid that seeped from the blade. He wheezed and fell dead. Kira smiled and ran over to her friends. "Nice job!"

Reilon grinned. "What a stupid demon." Raven nodded and turned behind Kira. "Looks like Hiei is coming... with five demons on his tail."

Kira twisted and saw Hiei running toward them with huge demons following. When Hiei arrived he saw the dead Mienai on the ground. He then looked up to the girls. "It's not like I need your help!"

Kira nodded and tackled the first demon. Raven shot three arrows with purple oras around them at the second demon, and Reilon formed ice shards and shot them at the third. Hiei attacked the fourth and the fifth. He struggled to keep them form cutting him. He slashed off one' arm but them tripped over a rock. The other demon tok his chance to kill the fire demon. He spread out his claws and darted at the demon. Hiei's eyes widened and he rolled to the right, but he was too late. The claws struck him.

Kata- Bum bum, bum!!!!

Kras-Must you leave them hanging like that? It's pretty mean.

Kata- SOOOOOOO?

Kras- Mesu!


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine-

Hiei cringed in pain for the claws drove into his right arm. (The hurt dragon arm) He curled up around the limb and rolled slightly grinding his teeth. Kira picked up her head and saw Hiei and the monster. The large demon was about to strike again. Kira screamed, "No! Hiei!"

She tried desperately to get to the fire demon, but she couldn't. The last thing she saw was the large demon looming over the small demon. Tears streamed down Kira's face. She didn't even feel the blow she took from another demon. She was hit repeatedly, but she didn't care. No not at all. She dropped to her knees. "No." she muttered as a silver demon parted his way to her. He had a T mark on his left cheek and two curved black lines under his right eye. The demons parted as he neared Kira. He stood in front of her and spoke in an icy tone. "What is the matter Kira? Did you lose someone you loved? We have captured the others with out a problem." He pointed at three large demons who held Raven, Reilon, and Kurama. Raven struggled desperately along with the other two. The silver haired demon turned back to Kira. He extended a claw and placed it under her chin. "Now, is the great bandit crying?" Kira stared emotionless into the spot Hiei was. His body lay limp on the ground. Raven spat angrily. "Don't you touch her you basterd!"

The silver turned to her. "Is that a threat coming from someone who is restrained? Maybe I should kill you first."

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Tsuki, god of the elements. You three are worth a lot you know. Dead or alive." He lifted his finger and pierced Kiras chin. Raven bared her fangs. "I am warning you!"

Tsuki smiled coldly. "What a feisty one you are. Too bad I have to kill you." He snapped out his other claws and wrapped his hand around Kira's neck. He lifted her slowly into the air. "I will give you the pleasure of dying first." Kira grabbed his arm halfheartedly. But then a blast shot from the trees and slammed into Tsuki. He dropped Kira and was sent sailing in the air. Kira dropped and hunched over gasping for breath. The demons looked over and saw Jai standing off with his smoking arm extended. Behind him came Jin and Touya followed by, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Arkai, Azural, Raisi, Aki, and Alume. Jai grunted and ran to the scene along with the rest. He looked over to Azural who was next to him. "You go first and clear a path to Kira." He turned to Touya, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Raisi. "Go after the demons with Raven and the other two. "The rest of you will kill off the demons. Azural peered at Jai, "And what will you be doing?"

Jai narrowed his eyes. "I'm going after the silver one."

Azural nodded and the group parted. Azural whipped out his sword and cleared a line for Arkai to get through. Arkai ran over to Kira who was gasping for breath. "Kira? Are you okay?" Kira whirled on him. "DO I look okay? Hiei is dead!" Arkai looked over to the way she was looking. "Oh Fenris!" He turned back to Kira who stared at the body. "Dead." She muttered. Arkai took her in his arms as she wailed out in pain. But then she spotted the demon who attacked Hiei. Her eyes turned red. She leapt out of Bobs arms furious. Arkai peered up to her. "What is wrong?" Kira turned to him with her eyes blazing. "GO and fight Tsuki. I have something to do." Arkai stared at her blankly but then nodded. Kira took off to the demon. He whirled around and saw her, "Well now if it isn't the weakling. Sad that I killed your love?"

Kira's eyes burned. "I will kill you!"

The demon smirked I would like to see you... Aiiii"

Kira ran at him and sliced off his arms. He fell in pain, wriggling helplessly. Kira stalked over to him and stood over him. He glared up at her. "Aren't you going to kill me. Kira snapped, "No! You will die long and painful death!"

She left the dying demon and walked over to Hiei's body. She stared down at it sadly. Then she fell onto him crying.

Kata- Okay um sorry Hiei lovers

Kras- You bitch! You are in love with Hiei and you kill him!?

Kata- How do you know he is dead... opps...aw shit I gave it away.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten-

Jai stalked towards Tsuki angrily. Tsuki turned to the wolf demon and smirked. SO two of you will be taking me on?" Jai twisted and saw Arkai behind him. He was about to protest but he said nothing. He only turned back to Tsuki. He could tell by the fox ears and tail he was a Kitsune. Jai lugged himself at the demon waving around his sword madly. But Tsuki blocked each blow with a shard of ice. Akai joined in angrily flailing out his claws, however Tsuki calmly batted them off with a shield created in his arm. He turned back to Jai and scowled. "I'm bored. I can't let this go on any longer."

Jai and Arkai's eyes widened as a bright silver light exploded from Tsuki and slammed into their bodies. They were sent sailing across the air and into a boulder. Jai gasped and fell along with Arkai. They lay there unconscious (NOT DEAD!!!). Tsuki wandered around and saw that all his demons were dead. Kira and the rest began to advance on him though he showed no fear. Jin levitated off the ground with one Tornado fist prepared. Touya had ice shards ready, Kurama held his death seed, Yusuke was ready with a spirit gun, Kuwabara held his spirit sword, Alume, Aki, Reilon, Azural, Kira, and Raisi held their swords while Raven held her bow and arrows. They all advanced the motionless creature ready to attack. Kira stared gratefully at her friends but the look on Tsuki's face troubled her. He was smiling, no wait Laughing. Kira narrowed her eyes, "What is there to be laughing at?"

Raven chimed in, "Your army is dead, and you are all alone."

Tsuki smirked and held out his arm. A silver light glowed around Jai and Arkai's bodies along with Hiei's. They floated to Tsuki's side, hovering over the ground. Kira stepped forward, "Jai! Arkai!" Tsuki grinned coldly. "Is that the true Kira? Before you met these softies you were a cold and heartless bandit. You and Raven, and Reilon. What happened? Did you fall in love with someone?" He studied the looks on the girls faces. Reilon was glancing over to Touya while Raven was peeking at Kurama. Kira looked down. "Tsuki, let my brother and friend go!"

Tsuki starred at her blankly. "And what of the small one? DO you not want him either?"

Kira was unset at the comment, "What do you mean? He is dead! Don't torment me like that!"

Tsuki smiled, "He is not dead. He is mostly dead but not fully."

Kira gawked at Hiei's body. She winced as she saw Hiei's eyes open slightly. "Hiei!"

Tsuki lifted his head slightly and glared down at the fire demon, "You are a strong demon Hiei but you do not deserve to live." He clenched his hand and Hiei flinched in pain. Kira grinded her teeth. "Stop it!" Tsuki turned to her. Raven and Reilon came up behind her.

Raven spat angrily, "You arrogant fool! Let them go!"

Reilon piped in angrily, "Are you too weak to fight us? Is that why you have hostages?" Azural stepped forward and nodded in agreement, "That must be it! The baka is a little pansy!" Pansy, Pansy!"

Aki chimed in, "Pansy! Pansy!"

The rest started to chant, "Pansy, Pansy the baka is a Pansy!" Tsuki widened his eyes angrily. "Shut up ! All of you!"

He raised his hand to blast a shot but then a voice came from the trees. "SUPER BUNNY BOING!!!"

Kira turned and slapped her head. "Not now!" Yes, the stupid narcotic Nai is back ladies and gentleman. The unintelligent thick headed loser is back! Nai lunged with bounds over to Tsuki. "I'll kill you With my super bunny hyper speed." (Meaning hop faster." Nai hopped and hopped and hopped some more. Tsuki had no problem catching him with a blast of ice. Nai froze up like a little bunny popsicle... well Nai flavored. Meaning gross.

Nai fell to the ground despite the uncaring teammates glares. (Surprise Surprise.) Tsuki smirked and glared at the demon foes. "You want them? Have them!" He twitched his hand and the three bodies were threw up into the sky. Jin cringed and took off into the sky. Kira waited and then saw Jin coming down with three bodies circling him. He gently laid the bodies onto the ground, and turned back to Tsuki. "Now that was no way ta treat such respectful demons. It ain't right!" Tsuki glared at the wind master. "Shut up baka!" He lifted up his harm and wind circled him. "Now I must go somewhere but I will be back to kill you all!" Azural stepped forward "Coward!" Tsuki snorted and disappeared with a final blow of wind.

Kira stared vacantly at the spot but then heard a moan. She spun around and saw Hiei on his side. "Hiei!" She muttered as she ran over to the fire demon.

Chapter Eleven

TWO WEEKS LATER...

The gang was circled around a fire created by Jai resting. Jai and Arkai's wounds were healed and it was all thanks to Kira, Raven, Reilon, Aki, and Yukina's healing powers. Kira was kneeling next to Hiei with her arms over him right appendage. Hiei winced slightly as the therapeutic energy went into his arm. Kira looked up to him and sighed as she took away her hands, "Well' the rest is on it's own. That is all I can do. I'm sorry." Hiei looked up to her, "It is fine. " Kira smiled and helped him up. "Let's go to the others." Hiei stared at her. "Why?" Kira grinned but didn't say anything. She clutched his ood arm and dragged him over to the fire. The rest of the group began to form a cylinder around the circle to let the two in. Arkai noticed the sorrow in the group and decided to cheer them up. He thought for a moment and then leapt up. "He every one! Lets play truth or dare!" Everyone seemed to brighten up. Chu jumped up and down exited like but was then stopped by Hiei. "Stop dancing you fool, It is sickening!" Chu scowled at the demon but sat down embarrassed. Suddenly behind them came a voice. "Can we join?" Kira turned happily to see a group of demons standing off in the darkness. "Kras!" She piped as she ran to her other brother. The male Kitsune wrapped him arms around her. Behind him stood a she-cat, a dog demon, and some others. (I'll tell you their names eventually) Kras turned to the female cat. "o you will come back right?" The she-cat nodded and took off with the others besides another dog demon. She stepped forward. Her hair was held over a band that streaked across her forehead. Her black hair held blue highlights and her brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Hello Kira!" She yipped. Kira smiled and hugged the dog. "It's good to see you again Pepper. Is that Raki behind you?" A pug demon stepped out into the on light. His orange hair resembled Suzakus. (Four saint beasts.) He had small folded black velvet ears poking out of his head. He nodded to Kira and walked over to the group. "SO where is the food?" He chirped. Kira shook her head. "Pig pug."

Kras smiled and ran after the pug along with Pepper and Kira. Once they arrived Kira's group jumped up and greeted their friends. Kira introduced the new demons to Yusuke's group so they wouldn't be confused. Yusuke immediately took a liking to Pepper and Kras, along with the rest . They were a little disgusted by the way Raki was licking the ground for food. The three joined in on the circle. Yusuke took the liberty of explaining the game to those demons who didn't know the game.

"SO every one get it?" Kurama smiled

The group nodded. Azural shook his head, "Umm who is going o start?" Yusuke reached up and cheered, 'I will!"

The group nodded and Yusuke started. He peered around the large group for a victim, er yeah victim. His eyes laid on Azural. "Azural... truth or dare?" Azural smiled, "Dare me baby!" Yusuke grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent." Azural jolted up. "What? Yusuke, why are you staring at me so mad like?" Yusuke got up and pointed his fingers at Azural and Raisi. "I dare you and Raisi to duke it out with what ever you want for two minutes. Who ever wins gets to kiss which ever girl they wish!" Azural peered at Aki and smiled. "OKAY!!!" Raisi was enraged for he saw the look in Azurals eyes when he looked at his love. "Fine! I will win!" Azural snorted, "So what shall the rules be? We fight with hands and swords?" Raisi pondered and then smirked, "Hey Azural you should get that sword of yours... what is its name... umm Cupcake knife?"

Azural twitched angrily and charged at Raisi, who was laughing his ass off and didn't even notice, until Azural's hand wrapped around his neck and he went flying into a tree. Azural lifted the ferret up as Raisi tried desperately to break free. But then a voice sounded from the group. It was sighlent yet confused. Aki scratched her head, "Isn't the sword called Biscuit?" Azural smiled, "That's right my sweet tulip!" Raisi took his chance and flicked out his claws and drove them into Azurals arm. "WEEEOUCH!" Azural screeched enraged. He rubbed his arm angrily. He turned to see Raisi smiling and whipping blood off his claws. Azural leapt at the demon and they rolled around on the ground until they came to a large tree and bashed into it. CRACK! Azural and Raisi turned up to see the tree toppling over. They both looked at eachother and epped. "SHIT!" BANG The tree landed on the two.

Chapter Twelve

Once Azural and Raisi were pulled out from under the tree they sat spirally eyes waiting for the finally verdict. The group consulted together. Yusuke stepped forward and used a rock as a hammer thingy. He banged the rock against a tree stump. "Here yee here yee. We of the umm, Kiwi Cult and we do so say that the winner of this fight is... (Dramatic music.)

NO ONE!!!"

Azural came out of his daze. "Objection!"

Yusuke sneered, "Over ruled!"

"Damn you!"

"BAYLIF TAKE CARE OF THIS DEMON!" A long silence followed. Yusuke turned angrily to Jin. "BAYLIF?"

Jin took his finger out of his nose, "Wha? Oh... K!"

He walked over to Azural and smiled. Azural peered up to him, "What exactly are you going to do?"

Jin stuck his finger in his mouth and shouted, "WET WILLY!!!!"

"Wet What? AIIIIIIIIIII EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Azural batted the air as Jin twirled his wet finger in his ear. He popped it out and walked away whistling an Irish song. Some thing like 'I'll that the high road and you'll take the low road'.

Azural shivered and rubbed his ear. "Bastard!"

Yusuke concealed his laughter and went on with his speech. "The fight lasted only One minute and Fifty Nine seconds!"

Raisi cocked his head. "Only one second?"

"Yep!"

"Baka, ningen!"

Yusuke stuck out his toung and turned to Azural. "Your turn."

Azural was about to speak but he turned to see some demons walking towards them. He got up happily. "Kar, Chiadu, Kass!"

The three demons were in the front of the group. The one named Kar walked up to greet Azural. "Hello! We thought that you would be here so we checked and left again for some e treats."

"What cha got?"

The whole groups eyes widened as each member of the newcomers pulled out a bottle of beer and wine. The old group chanted happily, "Bee, beer, beer1" The new group took their places next to the rest as Kira named them off.

The newy's...

Chiadu, The dog demon, who has light brown hair with black tips and brown eyes He's fifteen years old,... in human years.

Kass, who is a human like Yusuke. He has black thick hair with brown eyes.

Hiruko, a male cat demon with red-orange hair and yellow-green eyes.

Reika, another cat demon yet a girl with red-orange hair and green eyes.

Tarons, A panther demon male who has deep blue and silver hair with blue eyes. (His hair stands up like Hiei's but shorter)

Lark Scarlet, demoness with blonde, blood stained hair and empty black.

Nekura, a wind apparition with red-orange hair and blue eyes. (Almost identical to Jin.) She doesn't have a horn though.

Kar- a coyote demon male who has sand colored hair that covers his left eye and tan eyes.

Ambiesian... AKA: Ambi, A female leopard demon with orange hair and black splotched in it. Her eyes are of gold and green.

Kipcha, A Lynx demon with short blonde hair and blue eyes

Khaz- (I know this is a lot but bare with me) The only cheetah demon left in the world. He has cheetah spotted hair of blonde and Black filled eyes.

Chiadu walked over along with Kar and Tarons to Pepper. Pepper happily greeted her friends and scooted over to make room for them. The rest sat down spaced out in the cluster of demons. Kar piped up, "So what are we doing?" Azural stood up and gestured with this hands, "We are playing Truth or Dare and it is my turn." Kar nodded and went sighlent. Azural looked around deviously and caught sight of a beer bottle Kass was holding. He thought for a moment and smiled, "I have an idea. We will go around in a circle and ask a question. Everyone has to respond by drinking a sip of beer, vodka

exedra." Everyone nodded on delight and readied themselves for the game. Azural thought for a second and smiled. "Okay drink to the question... How many beings have you killed? I'll start." He tipped back the bottle that Kass had and sipped two nips. He passed it on to Yusuke who tipped it back and sipped. The whole group went through it till it came to Kira. She tilted the bottle and sipped and then passed it to Hiei who stared at the drink questionably. "What is this vile stuff?" He sniffed the fluid skeptically. Kira smiled and shoved the bottle into his mouth. Hiei snorted and choked a bit but then a slight grin showed on his face. He gulped... and gulped... and gulped until he leaned back and fell to the ground with an empty bottle. Kira and the rest peered at him with blank faces. Hiei sat up and licked his lips. Raven got up and walked over to the demon. "How many beings did you kill?" Hiei looked up to her with a scowling face, "I lost count at three million."

Chiadu leaned over to Pepper, "Maybe we should have told him that

you aren't suppose to drink more than two sips at a time."

Pepper nodded in amazement. "For sure."

Hiei looked at the empty bottle and shook it angrily. Kira closed her eyes and opened them in astonishment. She reached over and took the bottle from Hiei and set it down. "Umm Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "That was most good." He licked his lips and looked around for another bottle. "What? What do you want?" He turned back to Kira. Kira stared at him and shook her head. "Oh nothing." Hiei snorted and turned back to rest who's eyes were widened. "So aren't you demons going to go on with this game?" Azural stared blankly into space, "Ummmm maybe we should just play truth or dare." Everyone nodded but Hiei. He rather like the game that they were playing. Azural stood up and looked around the crowd. "Why don't we play strip GOLD FISH!!!!" Chiadu sniffed the air. "Umm okay." The rest exchanged looks and didn't object. Azural smiled and ran over to his bag. He threw out a flashlight, rubber ducky, a kiwi of doom, and... "Wait!" Bob ran over to recover the kiwi.

"Umm Bob, I was talking!"

"So?"

"Hey don't argue with me BAKA!"

"And what are you going to do? You're the story teller. What can you do?"

"I can kill you off if I really wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Bob! Are you arguing with the story teller?"

"No! Well yes but why does it matter Alume?"

"Kata can kill you off!"

"SHUT UP! Fine I will let it go... _Stupid bakamono announcer. _"

"I heard that!"

"Damn it!"

"Now back to the story."

Chiadu pulled out five decks of cards. "This should do." He smiled and walked over to Azural who took the cards and turned back to the group. "Okay, does aeveryone know how to pplay?" Everyone exept Hiei nodded. Azural shook his head in dismay at the fire demon. "Figures. Okay you take five cards and try to get doubles of the same number. You ask someone when it is your turn if they have a certain card. If thety say gofish than you have to take off an article of clothing, and take a sip of beer. Got it?" Hiei peered at the cards he wwas givin and slightly nodded. Azural gave out the cards and sat down next to Reilon.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven

TWO WEEKS LATER...

The gang was circled around a fire created by Jai resting. Jai and Arkai's wounds were healed and it was all thanks to Kira, Raven, Reilon, Aki, and Yukina's healing powers. Kira was kneeling next to Hiei with her arms over him right appendage. Hiei winced slightly as the therapeutic energy went into his arm. Kira looked up to him and sighed as she took away her hands, "Well' the rest is on it's own. That is all I can do. I'm sorry." Hiei looked up to her, "It is fine. " Kira smiled and helped him up. "Let's go to the others." Hiei stared at her. "Why?" Kira grinned but didn't say anything. She clutched his ood arm and dragged him over to the fire. The rest of the group began to form a cylinder around the circle to let the two in. Arkai noticed the sorrow in the group and decided to cheer them up. He thought for a moment and then leapt up. "He every one! Lets play truth or dare!" Everyone seemed to brighten up. Chu jumped up and down exited like but was then stopped by Hiei. "Stop dancing you fool, It is sickening!" Chu scowled at the demon but sat down embarrassed. Suddenly behind them came a voice. "Can we join?" Kira turned happily to see a group of demons standing off in the darkness. "Kras!" She piped as she ran to her other brother. The male Kitsune wrapped him arms around her. Behind him stood a she-cat, a dog demon, and some others. (I'll tell you their names eventually) Kras turned to the female cat. "o you will come back right?" The she-cat nodded and took off with the others besides another dog demon. She stepped forward. Her hair was held over a band that streaked across her forehead. Her black hair held blue highlights and her brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Hello Kira!" She yipped. Kira smiled and hugged the dog. "It's good to see you again Pepper. Is that Raki behind you?" A pug demon stepped out into the on light. His orange hair resembled Suzakus. (Four saint beasts.) He had small folded black velvet ears poking out of his head. He nodded to Kira and walked over to the group. "SO where is the food?" He chirped. Kira shook her head. "Pig pug."

Kras smiled and ran after the pug along with Pepper and Kira. Once they arrived Kira's group jumped up and greeted their friends. Kira introduced the new demons to Yusuke's group so they wouldn't be confused. Yusuke immediately took a liking to Pepper and Kras, along with the rest . They were a little disgusted by the way Raki was licking the ground for food. The three joined in on the circle. Yusuke took the liberty of explaining the game to those demons who didn't know the game.

"SO every one get it?" Kurama smiled

The group nodded. Azural shook his head, "Umm who is going o start?" Yusuke reached up and cheered, 'I will!"

The group nodded and Yusuke started. He peered around the large group for a victim, er yeah victim. His eyes laid on Azural. "Azural... truth or dare?" Azural smiled, "Dare me baby!" Yusuke grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent." Azural jolted up. "What? Yusuke, why are you staring at me so mad like?" Yusuke got up and pointed his fingers at Azural and Raisi. "I dare you and Raisi to duke it out with what ever you want for two minutes. Who ever wins gets to kiss which ever girl they wish!" Azural peered at Aki and smiled. "OKAY!!!" Raisi was enraged for he saw the look in Azurals eyes when he looked at his love. "Fine! I will win!" Azural snorted, "So what shall the rules be? We fight with hands and swords?" Raisi pondered and then smirked, "Hey Azural you should get that sword of yours... what is its name... umm Cupcake knife?"

Azural twitched angrily and charged at Raisi, who was laughing his ass off and didn't even notice, until Azural's hand wrapped around his neck and he went flying into a tree. Azural lifted the ferret up as Raisi tried desperately to break free. But then a voice sounded from the group. It was sighlent yet confused. Aki scratched her head, "Isn't the sword called Biscuit?" Azural smiled, "That's right my sweet tulip!" Raisi took his chance and flicked out his claws and drove them into Azurals arm. "WEEEOUCH!" Azural screeched enraged. He rubbed his arm angrily. He turned to see Raisi smiling and whipping blood off his claws. Azural leapt at the demon and they rolled around on the ground until they came to a large tree and bashed into it. CRACK! Azural and Raisi turned up to see the tree toppling over. They both looked at eachother and epped. "SHIT!" BANG The tree landed on the two.

Chapter Twelve

Once Azural and Raisi were pulled out from under the tree they sat spirally eyes waiting for the finally verdict. The group consulted together. Yusuke stepped forward and used a rock as a hammer thingy. He banged the rock against a tree stump. "Here yee here yee. We of the umm, Kiwi Cult and we do so say that the winner of this fight is... (Dramatic music.)

NO ONE!!!"

Azural came out of his daze. "Objection!"

Yusuke sneered, "Over ruled!"

"Damn you!"

"BAYLIF TAKE CARE OF THIS DEMON!" A long silence followed. Yusuke turned angrily to Jin. "BAYLIF?"

Jin took his finger out of his nose, "Wha? Oh... K!"

He walked over to Azural and smiled. Azural peered up to him, "What exactly are you going to do?"

Jin stuck his finger in his mouth and shouted, "WET WILLY!!!!"

"Wet What? AIIIIIIIIIII EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Azural batted the air as Jin twirled his wet finger in his ear. He popped it out and walked away whistling an Irish song. Some thing like 'I'll that the high road and you'll take the low road'.

Azural shivered and rubbed his ear. "Bastard!"

Yusuke concealed his laughter and went on with his speech. "The fight lasted only One minute and Fifty Nine seconds!"

Raisi cocked his head. "Only one second?"

"Yep!"

"Baka, ningen!"

Yusuke stuck out his toung and turned to Azural. "Your turn."

Azural was about to speak but he turned to see some demons walking towards them. He got up happily. "Kar, Chiadu, Kass!"

The three demons were in the front of the group. The one named Kar walked up to greet Azural. "Hello! We thought that you would be here so we checked and left again for some e treats."

"What cha got?"

The whole groups eyes widened as each member of the newcomers pulled out a bottle of beer and wine. The old group chanted happily, "Bee, beer, beer1" The new group took their places next to the rest as Kira named them off.

The newy's...

Chiadu, The dog demon, who has light brown hair with black tips and brown eyes He's fifteen years old,... in human years.

Kass, who is a human like Yusuke. He has black thick hair with brown eyes.

Hiruko, a male cat demon with red-orange hair and yellow-green eyes.

Reika, another cat demon yet a girl with red-orange hair and green eyes.

Tarons, A panther demon male who has deep blue and silver hair with blue eyes. (His hair stands up like Hiei's but shorter)

Lark Scarlet, demoness with blonde, blood stained hair and empty black.

Nekura, a wind apparition with red-orange hair and blue eyes. (Almost identical to Jin.) She doesn't have a horn though.

Kar- a coyote demon male who has sand colored hair that covers his left eye and tan eyes.

Ambiesian... AKA: Ambi, A female leopard demon with orange hair and black splotched in it. Her eyes are of gold and green.

Kipcha, A Lynx demon with short blonde hair and blue eyes

Khaz- (I know this is a lot but bare with me) The only cheetah demon left in the world. He has cheetah spotted hair of blonde and Black filled eyes.

Chiadu walked over along with Kar and Tarons to Pepper. Pepper happily greeted her friends and scooted over to make room for them. The rest sat down spaced out in the cluster of demons. Kar piped up, "So what are we doing?" Azural stood up and gestured with this hands, "We are playing Truth or Dare and it is my turn." Kar nodded and went sighlent. Azural looked around deviously and caught sight of a beer bottle Kass was holding. He thought for a moment and smiled, "I have an idea. We will go around in a circle and ask a question. Everyone has to respond by drinking a sip of beer, vodka

exedra." Everyone nodded on delight and readied themselves for the game. Azural thought for a second and smiled. "Okay drink to the question... How many beings have you killed? I'll start." He tipped back the bottle that Kass had and sipped two nips. He passed it on to Yusuke who tipped it back and sipped. The whole group went through it till it came to Kira. She tilted the bottle and sipped and then passed it to Hiei who stared at the drink questionably. "What is this vile stuff?" He sniffed the fluid skeptically. Kira smiled and shoved the bottle into his mouth. Hiei snorted and choked a bit but then a slight grin showed on his face. He gulped... and gulped... and gulped until he leaned back and fell to the ground with an empty bottle. Kira and the rest peered at him with blank faces. Hiei sat up and licked his lips. Raven got up and walked over to the demon. "How many beings did you kill?" Hiei looked up to her with a scowling face, "I lost count at three million."

Chiadu leaned over to Pepper, "Maybe we should have told him that

you aren't suppose to drink more than two sips at a time."

Pepper nodded in amazement. "For sure."

Hiei looked at the empty bottle and shook it angrily. Kira closed her eyes and opened them in astonishment. She reached over and took the bottle from Hiei and set it down. "Umm Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "That was most good." He licked his lips and looked around for another bottle. "What? What do you want?" He turned back to Kira. Kira stared at him and shook her head. "Oh nothing." Hiei snorted and turned back to rest who's eyes were widened. "So aren't you demons going to go on with this game?" Azural stared blankly into space, "Ummmm maybe we should just play truth or dare." Everyone nodded but Hiei. He rather like the game that they were playing. Azural stood up and looked around the crowd. "Why don't we play strip GOLD FISH!!!!" Chiadu sniffed the air. "Umm okay." The rest exchanged looks and didn't object. Azural smiled and ran over to his bag. He threw out a flashlight, rubber ducky, a kiwi of doom, and... "Wait!" Bob ran over to recover the kiwi.

"Umm Bob, I was talking!"

"So?"

"Hey don't argue with me BAKA!"

"And what are you going to do? You're the story teller. What can you do?"

"I can kill you off if I really wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Bob! Are you arguing with the story teller?"

"No! Well yes but why does it matter Alume?"

"Kata can kill you off!"

"SHUT UP! Fine I will let it go... _Stupid bakamono announcer. _"

"I heard that!"

"Damn it!"

"Now back to the story."

Chiadu pulled out five decks of cards. "This should do." He smiled and walked over to Azural who took the cards and turned back to the group. "Okay, does aeveryone know how to pplay?" Everyone exept Hiei nodded. Azural shook his head in dismay at the fire demon. "Figures. Okay you take five cards and try to get doubles of the same number. You ask someone when it is your turn if they have a certain card. If thety say gofish than you have to take off an article of clothing, and take a sip of beer. Got it?" Hiei peered at the cards he wwas givin and slightly nodded. Azural gave out the cards and sat down next to Reilon.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve

Once Azural and Raisi were pulled out from under the tree they sat spirally eyes waiting for the finally verdict. The group consulted together. Yusuke stepped forward and used a rock as a hammer thingy. He banged the rock against a tree stump. "Here yee here yee. We of the umm, Kiwi Cult and we do so say that the winner of this fight is... (Dramatic music.)

NO ONE!!!"

Azural came out of his daze. "Objection!"

Yusuke sneered, "Over ruled!"

"Damn you!"

"BAYLIF TAKE CARE OF THIS DEMON!" A long silence followed. Yusuke turned angrily to Jin. "BAYLIF?"

Jin took his finger out of his nose, "Wha? Oh... K!"

He walked over to Azural and smiled. Azural peered up to him, "What exactly are you going to do?"

Jin stuck his finger in his mouth and shouted, "WET WILLY!!!!"

"Wet What? AIIIIIIIIIII EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Azural batted the air as Jin twirled his wet finger in his ear. He popped it out and walked away whistling an Irish song. Some thing like 'I'll that the high road and you'll take the low road'.

Azural shivered and rubbed his ear. "Bastard!"

Yusuke concealed his laughter and went on with his speech. "The fight lasted only One minute and Fifty Nine seconds!"

Raisi cocked his head. "Only one second?"

"Yep!"

"Baka, ningen!"

Yusuke stuck out his toung and turned to Azural. "Your turn."

Azural was about to speak but he turned to see some demons walking towards them. He got up happily. "Kar, Chiadu, Kass!"

The three demons were in the front of the group. The one named Kar walked up to greet Azural. "Hello! We thought that you would be here so we checked and left again for some e treats."

"What cha got?"

The whole groups eyes widened as each member of the newcomers pulled out a bottle of beer and wine. The old group chanted happily, "Bee, beer, beer1" The new group took their places next to the rest as Kira named them off.

The newy's...

Chiadu, The dog demon, who has light brown hair with black tips and brown eyes He's fifteen years old,... in human years.

Kass, who is a human like Yusuke. He has black thick hair with brown eyes.

Hiruko, a male cat demon with red-orange hair and yellow-green eyes.

Reika, another cat demon yet a girl with red-orange hair and green eyes.

Tarons, A panther demon male who has deep blue and silver hair with blue eyes. (His hair stands up like Hiei's but shorter)

Lark Scarlet, demoness with blonde, blood stained hair and empty black.

Nekura, a wind apparition with red-orange hair and blue eyes. (Almost identical to Jin.) She doesn't have a horn though.

Kar- a coyote demon male who has sand colored hair that covers his left eye and tan eyes.

Ambiesian... AKA: Ambi, A female leopard demon with orange hair and black splotched in it. Her eyes are of gold and green.

Kipcha, A Lynx demon with short blonde hair and blue eyes

Khaz- (I know this is a lot but bare with me) The only cheetah demon left in the world. He has cheetah spotted hair of blonde and Black filled eyes.

Chiadu walked over along with Kar and Tarons to Pepper. Pepper happily greeted her friends and scooted over to make room for them. The rest sat down spaced out in the cluster of demons. Kar piped up, "So what are we doing?" Azural stood up and gestured with this hands, "We are playing Truth or Dare and it is my turn." Kar nodded and went sighlent. Azural looked around deviously and caught sight of a beer bottle Kass was holding. He thought for a moment and smiled, "I have an idea. We will go around in a circle and ask a question. Everyone has to respond by drinking a sip of beer, vodka.

exedra." Everyone nodded on delight and readied themselves for the game. Azural thought for a second and smiled. "Okay drink to the question... How many beings have you killed? I'll start." He tipped back the bottle that Kass had and sipped two nips. He passed it on to Yusuke who tipped it back and sipped. The whole group went through it till it came to Kira. She tilted the bottle and sipped and then passed it to Hiei who stared at the drink questionably. "What is this vile stuff?" He sniffed the fluid skeptically. Kira smiled and shoved the bottle into his mouth. Hiei snorted and choked a bit but then a slight grin showed on his face. He gulped... and gulped... and gulped until he leaned back and fell to the ground with an empty bottle. Kira and the rest peered at him with blank faces. Hiei sat up and licked his lips. Raven got up and walked over to the demon. "How many beings did you kill?" Hiei looked up to her with a scowling face, "I lost count at three million."

Chiadu leaned over to Pepper, "Maybe we should have told him that

you aren't suppose to drink more than two sips at a time."

Pepper nodded in amazement. "For sure."

Hiei looked at the empty bottle and shook it angrily. Kira closed her eyes and opened them in astonishment. She reached over and took the bottle from Hiei and set it down. "Umm Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "That was most good." He licked his lips and looked around for another bottle. "What? What do you want?" He turned back to Kira. Kira stared at him and shook her head. "Oh nothing." Hiei snorted and turned back to rest who's eyes were widened. "So aren't you demons going to go on with this game?" Azural stared blankly into space, "Ummmm maybe we should just play truth or dare." Everyone nodded but Hiei. He rather like the game that they were playing. Azural stood up and looked around the crowd. "Why don't we play strip GOLD FISH!!!!" Chiadu sniffed the air. "Umm okay." The rest exchanged looks and didn't object. Azural smiled and ran over to his bag. He threw out a flashlight, rubber ducky, a kiwi of doom, and... "Wait!" Bob ran over to recover the kiwi.

"Umm Bob, I was talking!"

"So?"

"Hey don't argue with me BAKA!"

"And what are you going to do? You're the story teller. What can you do?"

"I can kill you off if I really wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Bob! Are you arguing with the story teller?"

"No! Well yes but why does it matter Alume?"

"Kata can kill you off!"

"SHUT UP! Fine I will let it go... _Stupid bakamono announcer. _"

"I heard that!"

"Damn it!"

"Now back to the story."

Chiadu pulled out five decks of cards. "This should do." He smiled and walked over to Azural who took the cards and turned back to the group. "Okay, does aeveryone know how to pplay?" Everyone exept Hiei nodded. Azural shook his head in dismay at the fire demon. "Figures. Okay you take five cards and try to get doubles of the same number. You ask someone when it is your turn if they have a certain card. If thety say gofish than you have to take off an article of clothing, and take a sip of beer. Got it?" Hiei peered at the cards he wwas givin and slightly nodded. Azural gave out the cards and sat down next to Reilon.


End file.
